ben10fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ben 10: Galactic Racing
É uma corrida galáctica para o acabamento como Ben, Kevin e 12 de heróis alienígenas de Ben se juntar a um interplanetária Galactic Grand Prix em Ben 10 Corrida Galactic, um jogo cheio de ação nova já está disponível para Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS e Nintendo Wii. Este é o primeiro jogo de Ben 10 para ser um jogo de corrida. Características: * Ação de corrida em ritmo acelerado situado no 10 Ben universo e baseado no sucesso programa de TV Cartoon Network. * Corrida em mais de 30 karts diferentes e 25 pistas desafiadoras grand prix, distribuídos por 5 planetas ambientais a partir do 10 Ben universo. * 15 personagens para os jogadores de raça como, incluindo heróis como Ben, Kevin e 10 das formas mais populares de Ben alienígenas. * Todos os personagens podem pegar especiais Omni-Nó power-ups com vários estrangeiros baseados em habilidades, incluindo um movimento final que desencadeia uma super-raça carregada de mudança, aumento de velocidade e potência que tem como tema a habilidades do personagem. * Deriva e acrobacias em pleno ar que tanto contribuem para a excitação da corrida e cobrar o caráter específicos ataques e defesas. * Novo herói alienígena Fasttrack faz sua estréia no jogo de vídeo em todas as plataformas. * Single-player e modos multijogador incluem: Single Race, Grand Prix Circuit, Time Trials, Curto-Circuito e Showdowns Arena (multiplayer apenas). * Multijogador em ecrã fraccionado no, Wii Xbox 360 e PS3; Ad-Hoc multijogador no 3DS e NDS é suportado. Modos de Jogo: * Galactic Grand Prix - Race em várias multi-track prixs para destravar personagens e ganhar troféus. * Curto-Circuito - Corrida em um prix costume que consiste em três faixas. * Single Race - Corrida em qualquer pista. * Os Time Trials - Batida vezes estabelecidos por você mesmo, outros jogadores, eo jogo para destravar karts. * Showdown - Três jogos de bónus Alienação final - Conjunto Omni-Nó armadilhas e crahs em pilotos para marcar pontos em uma faixa de arena. Omni-Tag - Obter o Emblema Encanador e a movimentação com os portões para obter pontos em uma faixa de arena. Eliminação ** Ultimate - Corrida em qualquer pista, enquanto um relógio de contagem regressiva. Quando terminar, o piloto último lugar é eliminado. * Multiplayer - Jogue Curto-Circuito, Single Race e jogos de confronto com até quatro jogadores. Os jogos multiplayer não contam para as realizações. Personagens: *Ben Tennyson. *Enormossauro Supremo. *Irado. *Chama. *Calafrio *Bala de Canhão *Eco Supremo *Acelerado (Primeira Aparição em Video Games) *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr (Fantasmático) Só em Consola *Macaco-Aranha *Fogo Selvagem *Anfíbio *Quatro Braços Só na DS *Diamante (Primeira Aparição em Video-Games) Personagens não Jogáveis *Octagon Vreedle (narrador) *Rhomboid Vreedle (narrador) *Azmuth *Vulpimancers *Cobra de duas Cabeças *Necrofriggianos *Piscciss Volanns *Nulo Guardiões *Voliticus Biopsis Omni-Nodes: *'Enemy Vine:' Enemy Vine são vinhas que bloqueiam aquele que esta em primeiro lugar, e assim que o kart bate na vinha, ele vira. *'Stink Stank Stuck:' Uma poça de lama que deixa os adversarios lentos, e tambem atrapalha as estrategias dele deixando os pneus cheios de lama. *'Way Bigger:' A arma e ativada quando o jogador esta em ultimo lugar, e ela serve para reduzir os karts, deixando eles devagar. *'EMP (electromagnetic pulse):' Essa arma é um eletromagnetismo e serve para afastar os karts proximos com um choque magnetico. *'Goop Slick:' The Goop Slick Omni-Node releases an anti-gravity projector that hold up a blob of Goop's slime. When a kart hits the Goop Slick, it spin out of control. (Not on DS) *'Shard Mine:' The Shard Mine is based from Diamondhead's powers. When released, it creates a crystalline mine that explodes when a kart hits it, affecting all nearby karts. (Not on DS) *'Neuroshock Blast:' This Omni-Dode allows a racer to fire a Neuroshock Blast just like Jetray's. All karts caught in its blast are flipped over. (Not on DS) *'Omni-Not:' This Omni-Not used Ditto's DNA to create a fake Omni-Node and drop it on the track. When the racer hits an Omni-Not, his kart flips. *'Ultimate: '''The Ultimate Omni-Node releases burst of power that make a racer temporarily invulnerable to bumps and attacks, and allows them to move at tremendous speed for a short time. (Not on DS) *'Splash:' The Spash Omni-Node is based from Water Hazard's DNA. It fires a fast-moving ball of water that locks onto an enemy kart and hits it, blasting it into the air. (Not on DS) *'Accelerate:' Infused with Kineceleran DNA, the Accelerate Omni-Node briefly lets a racer move as fast as XLR8. When activated, it also leaves behind a powerful whirlwind that can cause other karts to spin-out. (Not on DS) *'Spectrum Blast:' Using Chromastone DNA, this Omni-Node fires an ultraviolet blast that temporarily blinds the racer in the target kart, making it difficult for them to drive. DS Only Omni-Nodes *'XLR8:' Same as Accelerate *'Codon Slurry:' Causes a trail of green slime to follow the player's kart for a few seconds. Any racer who touches it will spin out. *'Neuro Blast:' Same as Neuroshock Blast. *'Mana Shield:' Three panels of mana surround the kart. They increase collision effects by 25%. *'Quake:' Drops several large rocks onto the track behind the player. *'Goop'd:' Same as Goop Slick *'Rust Time:''' Fires a "time ray" that covers another kart with rust, rendering them almost immobile for a few seconds. Karts Desbloqueáveis Unlock karts by beating Track Best Totals in Time Trial mode *Kinecelerator *Plasma Tank *Vreedle Truck *Rust Bucket *Ship *Plumber Ship (also available with Wii version purchase from KMart) Stages *Kylmyys **Frozen Freeway **Blizzard Ridge **Tidal Tundra **Icefall Cavern **Vale dos Necrofriggianos *[Picssis] **Seawater Switchback **The Agitator **Wave Runner **Pisciss Falls **Whirlpool Core *Vulpin **Toxic Tunnels **Garbage Gauntlet **Rubble Rumble **Trashy Twist **The Sludgeway *Primus **Codon Climb **Jungle Run **Galvan Gorge **Codon Caldera **Azmuth's Forge *Nulificador **Drill Base Drag **Null Avoidance **Guardian Gauntlet **Dimension Dementia **Havoc Highway Curiosidades *Nos creditos Aparece "Em Memória de Dwayne McDuffie". *Esta é a 3º Aparição de Vilgax em Video-Games *Este é o Primeiro jogo de Ben 10 para Nintendo 3DS e Psvita *Este é o sexto jogo de Ben 10 *Este é o primeiro jogo de corrida de Ben 10 See Also *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Galactic Racing/Galeria References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH7q639FPxQ Categoria:Jogos de Videogame Categoria:Jogos Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena Categoria:Jogos Ben 10 Categoria:Jogos SA